Kaizo Mario World
Kaizo Mario World (also known as Super Mario World: Kaizo Edition, Kaizo, Asshole Mario, or any other form of the name) is a very difficult Japanese ROM hack of Super Mario World. The hack, well known for being one of the first very difficult SMW ROM hacks, quickly spread throughout the internet. Kaizo Mario World was first created by T. Takemoto in 2007 for his friend, R. Kiba, to play through. The original name of the hack is 自作の改造マリオ（スーパーマリオワールド）を友人にプレイさせる, literally “'Making my friend play through my own Mario (Super Mario World) hack'”. Since part of the name, 改造マリオ, is pronounced as "Kaizo Mario", however, the name soon began to be shortened to that. With this, the term "Kaizo hack", used to denote a very hard ROM hack, originated as well. The hack itself contains a large number of things that SMW Central would not accept in their hacks, such as floating and stacked munchers, overly difficult level design, unfair invisible coin block placement, low time limits, and several other things. However, SMWC does in fact have a Kaizo hacking forum for those that do enjoy playing and making Kaizo hacks. Not long after the original hack, T. Takemoto created a second one, again shorted to Kaizo Mario World 2. Super Weird Bros. The series started on June 3rd, 2014 and ended September 7th 2014 Episode 1 For the first episode of Super Weird Bros, Alex chose, excuse the pun, a weird game, Kaizo Mario World. In this, Alex watches Jirard struggle through the game, with Jirard dying literally within the first minute of playing, and a game over not a minute later. From then on, it is known what kind of game this will be. After many, many, many deaths, Jirard finally beats World 1-1 after performing feats that are not known to man and rejoices as he crosses the finish line's flag. With this, people around the office applaud Jirard for doing this, and right before they cut, Jirard attempts another level. This time, without even trying, he gets half-way through in less than 3 minutes. They then cut, going into episode 2. Don't land on that. - Alex Faciane, 2014 Episode 2 Jirard welcomes everyone back to the episode feeling very excited to even be playing this again, as he thought the audience would hate this series. Also, Jirard finally got a fixed controller, so now he is much more mobile. He also can't blame the controller for his screw-ups, so every death is his own. After a total of 162 deaths'' on the Bonus Level alone'', Jirard finally finishes the Yellow Switch Palace, allowing him to continue on to World 1-2. However, Jirard does not make much headway through the next level before they must end the episode. Question of the Day How many of you skipped the first level of Mario? (Level 1-1, leading to the Yellow Switch Palace) Jirard said that while completely unnecessary, he never skips it while playing. Question of the Week. Are there any games where you missed parts of the game? Jirard 'starts off by saying that in A Link Between Worlds he missed an important thing, however, Alex quickly brings up how he forgot the aliens in Super Metroid. What he missed in A Link Between Worlds, however, was that he went through almost the entire game without the Pegasus Boots, which were really important in A Link to the Past. Episode 3 For the last episode of Kaizo Mario Week, Jirard really shows off his skills, completing five different parts in the opening minutes. Immediately after though, Jirard attempts to show people that you can't jump on the Munchers, although he dies no less than 10 times before making it even close to them. This weeks episode ended earlier than the other two Kaizo Mario World episodes, with Jirard not beating an entire level, but instead about half of the second level. Question of the Day ''What is the easiest thing that you had trouble with in a game? 'Alex '''said in Street Fighter, he can get through the entirety of the arcade mode easily, but every so often there is one guy, not always the same character, who always beats him. '''Jirard '''said another fighting game, Killer Instinct, he has the same problem. Episode 4 This is the first episode to feature ProtonJon who is referred to as a war torn veteran. Alex and Jon give advice to Jirad throughout the episode. Also in this episode Jirard says that he doesn't care how many episodes this is so long as progress is made. He seems very happy about playing the game which causes Jon to call him crazy. ''Kaizo... Kaizo never changes... - Proton Jon 2014 '' Episode 5 In this episode ProtonJon is joined once again With the Beard bros. ProtonJon Talks about his reason for first playing Kaizo Mario and it was because another youtuber agreed to eating his own hat if someone was able to beat the game. It was revealed to the viewers that the man never did eat his own hat, but gave ProtonJon 20$ instead. Within this level Jirard, Alex and ProtonJon all try but failed in one of the last scenes of the levels. It was shown that a total of 1321 deaths occurred, and when all hope was lost and the episode was nearing its end, ProtonJon took one last attempt, finally succeeding and ending the level for a total of 1323 deaths. ''I let go of run 10 minutes ago - Jirard Dragonrider Khalil 2014 '' Episode 6 With ProtonJon gone, Jesse Cox is now featuring Beard Bros for another episode of Kaizo Mario. In this episode Jirard struggles through the intense maze of the ghost house. He finally reaches the end of the level only to be met by a boss battle with Big Boo and ends the episode before beating the boss with a total death count of 319 deaths for this level. ''schadenfreude - Jesse Cox 2014 '' Episode 7 With Jesse Cox still Featuring Beard Bros Kaizo Mario, Jirard finally completes the ghost house level with a total of 360 deaths. Jirard then starts the next level which is a water level and although both Jesse and Alex agree that water levels are the worst, Jirard seems to feel differently stating that they are better in his opinion. Within this level Jirard accidentally saves state as he was dying near the end of the level forcing him to start all over only to make the same mistake again. No progress was done in the water level and a total of 1299 deaths were accumulated in this level. ''I am still skeptically silent - Jesse Cox 2014 '' Question of the Day ''Did you think the hammer bros in Super Mario World look like Santa? Episode 8 Last Time on Kaizo Mario, Jirard had accidently saved state at the wrong moment and now that he is back he has made it to the very spot to once again continue the series. During the recording of this episode The Beard Bros had some tech issues and so this episode is being audio recorded after making the video. Jirard began a real talk convo to the viewers about how this channel barely makes money. and so someone has reached out to Beard Bros about playing their game for money but Jirard Promises that they were allowed to say whatever they want about the game. The Beard Bros ask the viewers if it is ok to make a new series called "Super Sellout Bros" It is shown that there is another level accessible when the secret ending is reached in the water level and so Jirard went back to the Water Level in order to reach the secret ending. After reaching the secret Ending, Jirard Plays the secret special level where he must ride a cloud through a giant horde of clappers. As Jirard plays through this level he begins talking about the ouya then sides tracks off to Osama Bin Llama. soon after Jirard Miraculously powers through the level and defeats the secret special stage. Ladies and Gentleman, The Bullet - Alex Faciane and Jirard Khalil 2014 '' Question of the Day ''Are you ok with Super Sellout Bros.? "What's the most imposing level you ever saw in a video game? Episode 9 Back in Action Jirard once more tackles on the Ice Level. Within this episode Jirard fired Jimmy and Mark Carr quite after Jirard insulted his mother(It was a joke). but soon after that..... JIRAD LATER MANNED!! JIRARD LATER MAAAAANNNNEDDDD!!! and then completed the first of many special levels in the Kaizo Mario series. With the next level on their way, Jirard has only 100 seconds to finish this special level with bullets, baseballs and hammers flying everywhere. After trying once Jirard went very far but ran out of time before the end and so he tried again. Don't count your laters before they're men - Alex Faciane 2014 ' Jirard also requested to see a picture of him, Alex and Jimmy as Filbert, Heffer, and Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life. Episode 10 ﻿ ﻿Jirard returns with 31 seconds to finish the level. He continues to be pressed for time as he slowly makes it to the end. He makes it to the end of the level just to find he has to hit a block in 11 seconds while dodging baseballs otherwise he will die after "completing" the level. Alex tries to reassure him that there is enough time and that he can do it throughout the episode. Before they beat the level the Rettron 5 crashed making Jirard lose his flow. They end up save stating again leaving Jirard with only 6 seconds to beat the level. It is extremely frustrating for Jirard, but he does manage to do beat the level and they end the episode with 334 deaths. Yoshi Jumps are my jam ... I'm used to just abandoning him. - Jirard 2014 Question of the Day How f*cking cool was that? Kaizo Mario Trivia *The games original name was “'Making my friend play through my own Mario (Super Mario World) hack.'" *Part of the Japanese name for the game (see above) is pronounced as Kaizo Mario, so the game is often shortened to this. *Watch out for Munchers. Avoid them. Don't land on that. Super Mario World Trivia *In the Japanese version of Super Mario World, Yoshi can eat Dolphins. However, in the NA release, he cannot. There is no reason explaining why this was changed Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Weird Bros. Category:Kaizo Mario